M
Coloque TODOS os casos em que você deseja categorizar com base em uma palavra ou frase aqui. Se não estiverem especificamente aqui, eles não serão categorizados, especialmente se parte da(s) palavra(s) estiver na área de exceções. -- Certifique-se de escapar de todos os caracteres alfanuméricos com % -- Algumas palavras-chave não devem ser usadas, porque podem abranger vários significados ou subcategorias. Por exemplo, a palavra Skrull é substituída por Skrull Primordial, Skrull Eterno e principalmente Deviante Skrulls. Desviante (para Desviantes da Terra) é substituído por Homo Descendus, etc. -- Sintáxe: esta palavra ou frase no campo" = {"Categoria1", "Categoria2", "Categoria3" ... } local valid = { ["%[%alienígena%%]"] = {"Alienígenas"}, ["%[%apu" = {"Apu", "Divindades", "Verdadeiros Imortais"}, ["%[%asgardiana%%]"] = {"Deuses Asgardianos", "Divindades", "Imortais Virtuais"}, ["%[%asgardiana%%]"] = {"Deuses Asgardianos", "Divindades", "Imortais Virtuais"}, ["%[%asgardiana%%]"] = {"Deuses Asgardianos", "Divindades", "Imortais Virtuais"}, ["%[%atlante%%]"] = {"Origem que precisa de correção"}, ["%[%atlante%%]"] = {"Origem que precisa de correção"}, ["%[%atlantes%%]"] = {"Origem que precisa de correção"}, ["%[%atlantes%%]"] = {"Origem que precisa de correção"}, ["%[%gato%%]"] = {"Gato"}, ["%[%centaur%"] = {"Centaurs"}, ["%[%%(olymp" = {"Kentauros"}, ["%[%%(olymp" = {"Kentauros"}, ["%[%centaurian" = {"Centaurians"}, ["%[%demon%%]"] = {"Demons", "Demons (Full Listing)"}, ["%[%demon%%]"] = {"Demons", "Demons (Full Listing)"}, ["%[%demons%%]"] = {"Demons", "Demons (Full Listing)"}, ["%[%djinn" = {"Djinn", "Demons (Full Listing)"}, ["%[%dog" = {"Dogs"}, ["%[%dragon%"] = {"Dragons"}, ["%[%%(race" = {"Dragons"}, ["%[%%(race" = {"Dragons"}, ["%[%dwarf%%]"] = {"Dwarves of Unknown Origin"}, ["%[%dwarves%%]"] = {"Origin Needing Correction"}, ["%[%ede%%]"] = {"Ede"}, ["%[%one" = {"Elder Ones"}, ["%[%elf%%]"] = {"Origin Needing Correction"}, ["%[%elves%%]"] = {"Origin Needing Correction"}, ["%[%faerie%%]"] = {"Fairies"}, ["%[%f" = {"Fairies"}, ["%[%f" = {"Fairies"}, ["%[%fairy%%]"] = {"Fairies"}, ["%[%giant%%]"] = {"Giants of Unknown Origin"}, ["%[%%(otherworld" = {"Giants of Otherworld"}, ["%[%%(otherworld" = {"Giants of Otherworld"}, ["%[%of otherworld" = {"Giants of Otherworld"}, ["%[%of otherworld" = {"Giants of Otherworld"}, ["%[%gnome%"] = {"Gnomes"}, ["%[%gnomes%"] = {"Gnomes"}, ["%[%horse" = {"Horses"}, ["%[%sapiens%|humano mutante" = {"Origem que precisa de correção (humano)"}, ["%[%sapiens%|humano mutado" = {"Origem que precisa de correção (humano)"}, ["%[%sapiens%|mutate" = {"Origin Needing Correction (human)"}, ["%[%sapiens%|mutant%%]"] = {"Origin Needing Correction (human)"}, ["%[%superior%|human%%]"] = {"Origin Needing Correction (human)"}, ["%[%humano%"] = {"Correção da Origem Necessária"}, ["%[%inumano%%]"] = {"Origin Needing Correction"}, ["%[%jinn%"] = {"Djinn", "Demons (Full Listing)"}, ["%[%%(asgard" = {"Jinn (Nove Reinos)", "Demônios (Lista Completa)"}, ["%[%%(nove" = {"Jinn (Nove Reinos)", "Demônios (Lista Completa)"}, ["%[%%(dez" = {"Jinn (Nove Reinos)", "Demônios (Lista Completa)"}, ["%[%jinni" = {"Jinn (Nove Reinos)", "Demônios (Lista Completa)"}, ["%[%kree%%]"] = {"Kree"}, ["%[%nymph%%]"] = {"Nymphs"}, ["%[%one" = {"Old Ones", "Class Three Demons", "Demons (Full Listing)"}, ["%[%skrull%%]"] = {"Origin Needing Correction"}, ["%[%skrulls%%]"] = {"Origin Needing Correction"}, ["%[%%%]"] = {"Origin Needing Correction"}, ["%[%taurian" = {"Taurians"}, ["%[%troll%%]"] = {"Trolls"}, ["%vampiro" = {"Vampiros", "Morto-Vivo", "Dependência de Sangue", "Fraqueza do Ícone", "Fraqueza Solar", "Fraqueza de Prata", "Fraqueza do Alho"}, ["%vodu" = {"Vodu", "True Immortals", "Deities"}, ["%xian" = {"Xian", "Deities", "True Immortals"}, mutants" = {"13s Mutants"}, "a'askvarii" = {"A'askvarii"}, "aakon" = {"Aakon"}, abstrata" = {"Entidades Abstratas", "Seres Cósmicos"}, aborígene" = {"Deuses Aborígines", "Verdadeiros Imortais"}, "achernonian" = {"Achernonians"}, "aesir" = {"Aesir", "Divindades", "Imortais Virtuais"}, "agullo" = {"Agullo"}, "ahau" = {"Ahau", "Deities", "True Immortals"}, coloss" = {"Air Colossi"}, "ajaw" = {"Ahau", "Deities", "True Immortals"}, ma%'at" = {"Bird Men of Akah Ma'at"}, "akua" = {"Akua", "Deities", "True Immortals"}, alienígena " = {"Alienígenas", "Correção da Origem Necessária"}, demon" = {"Alien Demons", "Demons (Full Listing)"}, mutant" = {"Alien Mutants"}, centurian" = {"Alpha Centaurians"}, primitive" = {"Alpha Primitives"}, "amatsu%-kami" = {"Amatsu-Kami", "Deities", "Virtual Immortals"}, "amphogenesis" = {"Amphogenesis", "Mutates"}, "anasazi" = {"Manidoog", "Deities", "True Immortals"}, %(mono" = {"Angels (Monotheism)", "Angels of Heaven (Full Listing)"}, %(tenth" = {"Angels (Tenth Realm)"}, of heaven" = {"Angels (Monotheism)", "Angels of Heaven (Full Listing)"}, %(mono" = {"Angels (Monotheism)", "Angels of Heaven (Full Listing)"}, %(tenth" = {"Angels (Tenth Realm)"}, of heaven" = {"Angels (Monotheism)", "Angels of Heaven (Full Listing)"}, "annunaki" = {"Annunaki", "Deities", "True Immortals"}, "antigenesis" = {"Antigenesis", "Mutates"}, "anunna" = {"Annunaki", "Deities", "True Immortals"}, ape " = {"Apes"}, atlantean" = {"Atlantean Apes"}, mutant" = {"Simian Mutants"}, "aqueos" = {"Aqueos", "Vampires", "Undead"}, "arch%-demon" = {"Demons", "Demons (Full Listing)", "Arch-Demons"}, "arcturan" = {"Arcturans"}, mutant" = {"Arcturan Mutants"}, "arfgardian" = {"Arfgardians", "Dogs"}, "armechadon" = {"Deviants of Armechadon"}, mutant" = {"Artificial Mutants"}, %(earth%-9997%)" = {"Asgardians (Earth-9997)"}, dire wol" = {"Asgardian Dire Wolves"}, dragon" = {"Asgardian Dragons"}, asgardiano" = {"Deuses Asgardianos"}, troll" = {"Asgardian Trolls"}, "aspirant" = {"Aspirants"}, "akua" = {"Akua", "Deities", "True Immortals"}, "avian" = {"Inhumans (Inhomo supremis)", "Bird-People"}, deit" = {"Teteoh", "Deities", "True Immortals"}, god" = {"Teteoh", "Deities", "True Immortals"}, "bacteria" = {"Bacteria"}, "badoon" = {"Badoon"}, "beastial" = {"New Men"}, %(earth%-trn243" = {"Beasts (Mutants)"}, chosen and rejects" = {"Beginagains/Chosen/Rejects"}, "beyonders" = {"Beyonders"}, people" = {"Inhumans (Inhomo supremis)", "Bird-People"}, "bird%-people" = {"Inhumans (Inhomo supremis)", "Bird-People"}, "blips" = {"Blips"}, "boar" = {"Boars"}, god" = {"Boar-Gods", "Pig Form"}, "boar%-god" = {"Boar-Gods", "Pig Form"}, elf" = {"Light Elves"}, "brood" = {"Brood"}, serum" = {"Calypso Serum"}, gato" = {"Elfos Gatos"}, gatos" = {"Elfos Gatos"}, "category%:humans" = {"Origin Needing Correction"}, ray" = {"Cathexis Ray Exposure"}, capucinus" = {" White-Headed Capuchin (Cebus capucinus)"}, #%(" = {"Celestials", "Cosmic Beings"}, "centimane" = {"Centimanes"}, "chameloid" = {"Chameloids"}, sprites" = {"Chaos Sprites"}, "cheyarafim" = {"Cheyarafim", "Avian Form"}, "chitauri" = {"Chitauri"}, "clone" = {"Clones"}, cósmico" = {"Seres Cósmicos"}, cósmico" = {"Exposição ao Raio Cósmico"}, "cotati" = {"Cotati"}, "cougar" = {"Cougars"}, "vaca" = {"Vacas"}, "cibernético" = {"Ciborgues"}, "ciborgue" = {"Ciborgues"}, "ciclope" = {"Ciclopes"}, "daeva" = {"Daevas", "Deities", "True Immortals"}, negro" = {"Elfos Negros"}, negros" = {"Elfos Negros"}, do dia" = {"Vampiros", "Morto-Vivo", "Híbridos", "Híbridos Humano/Vampiro"}, unit" = {"Deathlok-Class Units"}, "deer" = {"Deer"}, deit" = {"Degenerated Deities"}, god" = {"Degenerated Deities"}, "demigod" = {"Demigods"}, demon " = {"Origin Needing Correction"}, %(angel" = {"Angels degenerated into Demons", "Angels of Heaven (Full Listing)", "Demons (Full Listing)"}, %(annunaki" = {"Annunaki degenerated into Demons", "Demons (Full Listing)"}, %(crimson dawn" = {"Demons of the Realm of the Crimson Dawn", "Demons (Full Listing)"}, %(elder god" = {"Elder Gods degenerated into Demons", "Demons (Full Listing)"}, %(fallen angel" = {"Angels degenerated into Demons", "Angels of Heaven (Full Listing)", "Demons (Full Listing)"}, %(dark dimension" = {"Demons of the Dark Dimension", "Demons (Full Listing)"}, %(human" = {"Humans transformed into Demons", "Demons (Full Listing)"}, %(limbo" = {"Demons (Limbo)", "Demons (Full Listing)"}, %(negative zone" = {"Demons of the Negative Zone", "Demons (Full Listing)"}, %(nine" = {"Demons of the Ten Realms", "Demons (Full Listing)"}, %(realm of the crimson dawn" = {"Demons of the Realm of the Crimson Dawn", "Demons (Full Listing)"}, bamf" = {"Demon Bamfs", "Demons (Full Listing)"}, from hell" = {"Demons", "Demons (Full Listing)"}, from limbo" = {"Demons (Limbo)", "Demons (Full Listing)"}, from the negative zone" = {"Demons of the Negative Zone", "Demons (Full Listing)"}, of hell" = {"Demons", "Demons (Full Listing)"}, of limbo" = {"Demons (Limbo)", "Demons (Full Listing)"}, of the dark dimension" = {"Demons of the Dark Dimension", "Demons (Full Listing)"}, of the negative zone" = {"Demons of the Negative Zone", "Demons (Full Listing)"}, of the nine realms" = {"Demons of the Ten Realms", "Demons (Full Listing)"}, of the realm crimson dawn" = {"Demons of the Realm of the Crimson Dawn", "Demons (Full Listing)"}, of the ten realms" = {"Demons of the Ten Realms", "Demons (Full Listing)"}, %(angel" = {"Angels degenerated into Demons", "Angels of Heaven (Full Listing)", "Demons (Full Listing)"}, %(annunaki" = {"Annunaki degenerated into Demons", "Demons (Full Listing)"}, %(crimson dawn" = {"Demons of the Realm of the Crimson Dawn", "Demons (Full Listing)"}, %(dark dimension" = {"Demons of the Dark Dimension", "Demons (Full Listing)"}, %(elder god" = {"Elder Gods degenerated into Demons", "Demons (Full Listing)"}, %(fallen angel" = {"Angels degenerated into Demons", "Angels of Heaven (Full Listing)", "Demons (Full Listing)"}, %(human" = {"Humans transformed into Demons", "Demons (Full Listing)"}, %(limbo" = {"Demons (Limbo)", "Demons (Full Listing)"}, %(negative zone" = {"Demons of the Negative Zone", "Demons (Full Listing)"}, %(nine" = {"Demons of the Ten Realms", "Demons (Full Listing)"}, %(realm of the crimson dawn" = {"Demons of the Realm of the Crimson Dawn", "Demons (Full Listing)"}, %(ten" = {"Demons of the Ten Realms", "Demons (Full Listing)"}, from hell" = {"Demons", "Demons (Full Listing)"}, from the negative zone" = {"Demons of the Negative Zone", "Demons (Full Listing)"}, of hell" = {"Demons", "Demons (Full Listing)"}, of limbo" = {"Demons (Limbo)", "Demons (Full Listing)"}, of the dark dimension" = {"Demons of the Dark Dimension", "Demons (Full Listing)"}, of the negative zone" = {"Demons of the Negative Zone", "Demons (Full Listing)"}, of the nine realms" = {"Demons of the Ten Realms", "Demons (Full Listing)"}, of the realm of the crimson dawn" = {"Demons of the Realm of the Crimson Dawn", "Demons (Full Listing)"}, of the ten realms" = {"Demons of the Ten Realms", "Demons (Full Listing)"}, "divindade" = {"Divindades"}, %(artificial eternal%)" = {"Deviants (Artificial Eternals)", "Mutates"}, mutate %(deviant experim" = {"Deviant Mutates (Deviant Experiments)"}, mutates %(deviant experiments" = {"Deviant Mutates (Deviant Experiments)"}, mutates %(deviants experiments" = {"Origin Needing Correction"}, mutate %(monstrous" = {"Deviant Mutates (Monstrous Deviants)", "Deviants (Homo descendus)"}, mutates %(monstrous" = {"Deviant Mutates (Monstrous Deviants)", "Deviants (Homo descendus)"}, skrull" = {"Deviant Skrulls"}, deviante" = {"Eternos Mutantes (Síndrome Deviante)"}, %(race" = {"Origin Needing Correction"}, beast" = {"Devil Beasts"}, "dhampir" = {"Vampires", "Undead", "Hybrids", "Human/Vampire Hybrids"}, "dieva" = {"Dievas", "Deities", "True Immortals"}, "dinosaur" = {"Dinosaurs"}, wraith" = {"Dire Wraiths"}, "diwata" = {"Diwatas", "Deities", "True Immortals"}, "doombot" = {"Doombots", "Robots"}, "doppelganger" = {"Doppelgangers"}, of k%'un%-lun" = {"Dragons of K'un-Lun"}, of otherworld" = {"Dragons of Otherworld"}, of k%'un%-lun" = {"Dragons of K'un-Lun"}, of otherworld" = {"Dragons of Otherworld"}, "draugr" = {"Draugr"}, "duynan" = {"Duynans"}, of nidavellir" = {"Dwarves of Nidavellir"}, of weirdworld" = {"Dwarves of Weirdworld"}, of nidavellir" = {"Dwarves of Nidavellir"}, of weirdworld" = {"Dwarves of Weirdworld"}, human" = {"Early Humans"}, god" = {"Elder Gods", "Deities"}, of the universe" = {"Elders of the Universe", "Virtual Immortals", "Cosmic Beings"}, race" = {"Elder Races"}, of the universe" = {"Elders of the Universe", "Virtual Immortals", "Cosmic Beings"}, "elderspawn" = {"Elderspawn"}, "elephant" = {"Elephants"}, of klarn" = {"Elves of Klarn"}, of otherworld" = {"Elves of Otherworld"}, of the north pole" = {"Elves of the North Pole"}, of klarn" = {"Elves of Klarn"}, of otherworld" = {"Elves of Otherworld"}, of the north pole" = {"Elves of the North Pole"}, "ennead" = {"Ennead", "Deities", "True Immortals"}, "epsiloni" = {"Epsiloni"}, "eridani" = {"Eridani"}, %(earth%-30826%)" = {"Eternals (Aliens)"}, ape" = {"Eternal Apes"}, da terra" = {"Eternos da Terra", "Eternos (Homo immortalis)", "Imortais Virtuais"}, of skrullos" = {"Eternal Skrulls"}, of unknown species" = {"Eternals of Unknown Species"}, eterno" = {"Skrulls Eternos"}, %(race%)" = {"Origin Needing Correction"}, "exogenesis" = {"Exogenesis", "Mutates"}, "external" = {"Externals", "Virtual Immortals"}, %(asgard" = {"Fairies of the Nine Worlds"}, %(avalon" = {"Fairies of Avalon"}, %(nine" = {"Fairies of the Nine Worlds"}, %(nowhere" = {"Fairies of Nowhere"}, %(old one" = {"True Faeries (Old Ones)", "Old Ones"}, %(otherworld" = {"Fairies of Avalon"}, %(ten" = {"Fairies of the Nine Worlds"}, of asgard" = {"Fairies of the Nine Worlds"}, of avalon" = {"Fairies of Avalon"}, of otherworld" = {"Fairies of Avalon"}, of the nine" = {"Fairies of the Nine Worlds"}, of the ten" = {"Fairies of the Nine Worlds"}, %(asgard" = {"Fairies of the Nine Worlds"}, %(avalon" = {"Fairies of Avalon"}, %(nine" = {"Fairies of the Nine Worlds"}, %(nowhere" = {"Fairies of Nowhere"}, %(old one" = {"True Faeries (Old Ones)", "Old Ones"}, %(otherworld" = {"Fairies of Avalon"}, %(ten" = {"Fairies of the Nine Worlds"}, of asgard" = {"Fairies of the Nine Worlds"}, of avalon" = {"Fairies of Avalon"}, %(asgard" = {"Fairies of the Nine Worlds"}, %(avalon" = {"Fairies of Avalon"}, %(nine" = {"Fairies of the Nine Worlds"}, %(nowhere" = {"Fairies of Nowhere"}, %(otherworld" = {"Fairies of Avalon"}, %(ten" = {"Fairies of the Nine Worlds"}, of the nine worlds" = {"Fairies of the Nine Worlds"}, of avalon" = {"Fairies of Avalon"}, of nowhere" = {"Fairies of Nowhere"}, of otherworld" = {"Fairies of Avalon"}, of the nine worlds" = {"Fairies of the Nine Worlds"}, %(asgard" = {"Fairies of the Nine Worlds"}, %(avalon" = {"Fairies of Avalon"}, %(nine" = {"Fairies of the Nine Worlds"}, %(nowhere" = {"Fairies of Nowhere"}, %(otherworld" = {"Fairies of Avalon"}, %(ten" = {"Fairies of the Nine Worlds"}, of avalon" = {"Fairies of Avalon"}, of nowhere" = {"Fairies of Nowhere"}, of the nine worlds" = {"Fairies of the Nine Worlds"}, angel" = {"Fallen Angels", "Angels of Heaven (Full Listing)"}, "faustian" = {"Faustians", "Magic-Based Mutates"}, "faltin" = {"Faltine", "Demons (Full Listing)"}, "felisian" = {"Felisians"}, dimension" = {"Fifth Dimension"}, "fire%-giant" = {"Fire Giants", "Fire Demons of Muspelheim", "Demons (Full Listing)"}, giant" = {"Fire Giants", "Fire Demons of Muspelheim", "Demons (Full Listing)"}, goblin" = {"Fire Demons of Muspelheim", "Demons (Full Listing)"}, demon" = {"Fire Demons of Muspelheim", "Demons (Full Listing)"}, "flock" = {"Flock"}, colossus" = {"Flora colossus"}, "fomalhauti" = {"Fomalhauti"}, "fomor" = {"Fomorians", "Deities", "True Immortals", "Demons (Full Listing)"}, "froma" = {"Froma"}, de gelo" = {"Gigantes de Gelo"}, "fuertona" = {"Fuertonas"}, "gama" = {"Exposição ao Raio Gama"}, josin" = {"Gann Josin"}, "gargoyle" = {"Gargoyles"}, "gegku" = {"Gegku"}, mutate" = {"Genoshan Mutates"}, "gestalt" = {"Gestalt Characters"}, of jotunheim" = {"Giants of Jotunheim"}, of the ten realms" = {"Giants of the Ten Realms"}, "gigantes" = {"Gigantes"}, of jotunheim" = {"Giants of Jotunheim"}, of the ten realms" = {"Giants of the Ten Realms"}, of nibelungland" = {"Gnomes of Nibelungland"}, %(nine worlds" = {"Gnomes of Nibelungland"}, of nibelungland" = {"Gnomes of Nibelungland"}, %(nine worlds" = {"Gnomes of Nibelungland"}, "goat" = {"Goats"}, %(limbo" = {"Goblins (Limbo)", "Demons (Full Listing)"}, %(otherworld" = {"Goblins (Otherworld)"}, %(weirdworld" = {"Goblins (Weirdworld)"}, formula" = {"Goblin Formula"}, serum" = {"Goblin Formula"}, "goblins" = {"Goblins"}, %(Limbo" = {"Goblins (Limbo)", "Demons (Full Listing)"}, %(Otherworld" = {"Goblins (Otherworld)"}, "deus" = {"Divindades"}, "deus-cão" = {"Cães de Deus"}, "golem" = {"Golems"}, "gorgon" = {"Gorgons"}, "gorilla" = {"Gorillas"}, beast" = {"Great Beasts", "Deities", "Demons (Full Listing)"}, "grund" = {"Grunds"}, breed" = {"Hybrids"}, "half%-breed" = {"Hybrids"}, "halfworlder" = {"Halfworlders"}, "hauk%'ka" = {"Hauk'ka"}, hound" = {"Hel-Hounds"}, "hel%-hound" = {"Hel-Hounds"}, wolf" = {"Hel-Hounds"}, "hel%-wolf" = {"Hel-Hounds"}, "heliopolitan" = {"Ennead", "Deities", "True Immortals"}, hound" = {"Hellhounds"}, "hell%-hound" = {"Hellhounds"}, "hellbent" = {"Hellbent"}, "hellhound" = {"Hellhounds"}, "hesperide" = {"Hesperides"}, "hodinn" = {"Hodinn"}, "hodomurian" = {"Hodomurians"}, de hogun" = {"Deuses da raça de Hogun"}, de hogun" = {"Deuses da raça de Hogun"}, descendus" = {"Deviantes (Homo descendus)"}, erectus" = {"Homo erectus"}, immortalis" = {"Eternos (Homo immortalis)"}, merman" = {"Homo mermanus"}, mermanus mutantes" = {"Mutantes Atlantes"}, sapiens" = {"Humanos (Homo sapiens)"}, superior" = {"Mutantes (Homo superior)"}, supreme" = {"Homo supreme"}, "houngan" = {"Magicians", "Houngans and Voodoo Priests"}, do hulk" = {"Soro do Hulk", "Super-Soldados"}, humano%/alienígena" = {"Híbridos", "Híbridos Humano/Alienígena"}, hybrid" = {"Hybrids", "Human/Reptile Hybrids"}, %(homo sapiens" = {"Humano (Homo sapiens)", "Correção da Origem Necessária"}, "hyade" = {"Hyades"}, "hybrid" = {"Hybrids"}, formula" = {"Hyde Formula"}, elf" = {"Ice Elves"}, elves" = {"Ice Elves"}, giant" = {"Ice Giants"}, troll" = {"Ice Trolls"}, "incubi" = {"Incubi", "Demons", "Demons (Full Listing)"}, "incubus" = {"Incubi", "Demons", "Demons (Full Listing)"}, formula" = {"Infinity Formula"}, ["%inumanos%"] = {"Origem que precisa de correção"}, %(inhomo" = {"Inumanos (Inhomo supremis)"}, %(raça%)" = {"Inumanos (Inhomo supremis)"}, badoon" = {"Inhuman Badoon", "Badoon"}, "incentaurians" = {"Incentaurians", "Centaurians"}, inumano" = {"Cães Inumanos"}, kymellian" = {"White Room Kymellians"}, supremis" = {"Inhumans (Inhomo supremis)"}, "insectivorids" = {"Insectivorids"}, "interdite" = {"Interdites"}, "inua" = {"Inua", "Divindades", "Verdadeiros Imortais"}, "ionic" = {"Ionic Characters"}, "isogenesis" = {"Isogenesis", "Mutates"}, "jath'che" = {"Jath'Che"}, %(humans%)" = {"Jovians (Humans)"}, "jumala" = {"Jumala", "Deities", "True Immortals"}, "k%'aitian" = {"K'aitians"}, "kentauros" = {"Kentauros"}, "klangian" = {"Klangians"}, "korbin" = {"Korbinites"}, "krakoa" = {"Krakoas", "Islands"}, kree " = {"Kree"}, sentr" = {"Kree Sentries"}, "krogarran" = {"Krogarrans"}, "krozzar" = {"Krozzar"}, "krylorian" = {"Krylorians"}, "kt'kn" = {"Kt'kn"}, "kumiho" = {"Kumiho"}, "kymelli" = {"Kymellians"}, "landlak" = {"Landlaks"}, mutant" = {"Landlak Mutants"}, coloss" = {"Lava Colossi", "Deities"}, man" = {"Lava Men"}, men" = {"Lava Men"}, "lilîtu" = {"Lilîtu", "Wind Demons", "Demons (Full Listing)"}, rexian" = {"Lithodia Rexians"}, "lizard%-god" = {"Lizard-Gods"}, "loa%"] = {"Loa"}, "lupak" = {"Lupak"}, "luphomoid" = {"Luphomoids"}, lem " = {"Lem"}, "leprechaun" = {"Leprechauns"}, decoy" = {"Life-Model Decoys"}, elf" = {"Light Elves"}, elves" = {"Light Elves"}, golem" = {"Lightning Golems"}, "lilin" = {"Lilin", "Lilith Family", "Demons (Full Listing)"}, fuscata" = {"Japanese Macaques (Macaca fuscata)"}, user" = {"Magicians"}, "magician" = {"Magicians"}, man" = {"Magma Men"}, "majesdanian" = {"Majesdanians"}, "makluan%"] = {"Makluans"}, "man-wolf" = {"Man-Wolves", "Magic-Based Mutates", "Lupine Form"}, "man-wolves" = {"Man-Wolves", "Magic-Based Mutates", "Lupine Form"}, "manidoog" = {"Manidoog", "Deities", "True Immortals"}, harmonite" = {"Manufactured Harmonites"}, angled one" = {"Many-Angled Ones"}, one" = {"Many-Angled Ones"}, "mentelleronite" = {"Mentelleronites"}, "mephitisoid" = {"Mephitisoids"}, "metahuman" = {"Metahumans"}, "metamutant" = {"Metamutants", "Mutants (Homo superior)", "Metahumans"}, "mhuruuk" = {"Mhuruuks"}, "mobian" = {"Mobians"}, "moensien" = {"Moensiens"}, "molan" = {"Molans"}, "moloid" = {"Moloids"}, "monkey" = {"Monkeys"}, giant" = {"Mountain Giants"}, "mummudrai" = {"Mummudrai"}, brood" = {"Mutant Brood"}, cat" = {"Mutant Cats", "Cats"}, devil beast" = {"Mutant Devil Beasts"}, dinosaur" = {"Mutant Dinosaurs"}, eternal" = {"Mutant Eternals (Deviant Syndrome)"}, hauk%'ka" = {"Hauk'ka Mutants"}, kree" = {"Kree Mutants"}, m%'kraan" = {"Mutant M'Kraan"}, technarch" = {"Mutant Technarchs"}, titanian" = {"Mutant Eternals (Deviant Syndrome)"}, "mutado" = {"Mutados"}, "mutroid" = {"Mutroids"}, "n%'garai" = {"N'Garai", "Demons (Full Listing)"}, "neanderthal" = {"Homo neanderthalensis"}, "neo" = {"Neo", "Mutants (Homo superior)"}, "nereid" = {"Nereids"}, beast" = {"Night Beasts"}, asgardian" = {"Nornheim Asgardians", "Deities", "Virtual Immortals"}, "ogdoad" = {"Ogdoad", "Deities"}, %(nine wo" = {"Ogres (Nine Worlds)"}, %(otherworld" = {"Ogres (Otherworld)"}, %(weirdworld" = {"Ogres (Weirdworld)"}, %(nine wo" = {"Ogres (Nine Worlds)"}, %(otherworld" = {"Ogres (Otherworld)"}, %(weirdworld" = {"Ogres (Weirdworld)"}, "olympian" = {"Olympians", "True Immortals", "Deities"}, "ongulian" = {"Ongulians"}, "oobagonian" = {"Oobagonians"}, %(horned ogre" = {"Oni", "Demons (Full Listing)"}, %(ogre" = {"Oni", "Demons (Full Listing)"}, "orangutan" = {"Orangutans"}, "orisha" = {"Vodu", "True Immortals", "Deities"}, "oz%%]"] = {"Oz Formula", "Super-Soldiers"}, formula" = {"Oz Formula", "Super-Soldiers"}, "panspermian" = {"Panspermians"}, "peran" = {"Perans"}, "pesedjet" = {"Ennead", "Deities", "True Immortals"}, loa" = {"Loa", "Petro Loa"}, "phalanx" = {"Techno-Organic Virus", "Phalanx"}, "phantom" = {"Phantoms"}, "phrox" = {"Phrox"}, "polemachian" = {"Polemachians"}, "plasmagenian" = {"Plasmagenians"}, "pleiade" = {"Pleiades"}, "plodex" = {"Plodex"}, "pluvian" = {"Pluvians"}, angel" = {"Possible Angels", "Angels of Heaven (Full Listing)"}, elder one" = {"Possible Elder Ones"}, giant of otherworld" = {"Possible Giants of Otherworld"}, giant of the ten realms" = {"Possible Giants of the Ten Realms"}, giants of the ten realms" = {"Possible Giants of the Ten Realms"}, giant of otherworld" = {"Possible Giants of Otherworld"}, giant of the ten realms" = {"Possible Giants of the Ten Realms"}, giants of the ten realms" = {"Possible Giants of the Ten Realms"}, homo superior" = {"Possible Mutants"}, mutants" = {"Possible Mutants"}, old one" = {"Possible Old Ones", "Demons (Full Listing)"}, "prashardian" = {"Prashardians"}, god" = {"Primal Gods"}, "primean" = {"Primeans"}, "procyonite" = {"Procyonites"}, "proselyte" = {"Proselytes"}, "proto%-mutant" = {"Proto-Mutants"}, "pseudo%-vampire" = {"Pseudo-Vampires", "Blood Dependency"}, vampire" = {"Pseudo-Vampires", "Blood Dependency"}, entity" = {"Psionic Entities"}, "psycho%-wraith" = {"Psycho-Wraiths", "Demons (Full Listing)"}, "pureblood" = {"Pureblood Vampires", "Vampires", "Undead", "Blood Dependency", "Icon Weakness", "Solar Weakness", "Silver Weakness", "Garlic Weakness"}, particle" = {"Pym Particles"}, "quarlian%"] = {"Quarlians"}, gnome" = {"Quarlian Gnomes"}, "quarlians%"] = {"Quarlians"}, "r%'malk%i" = {"R'malk'i"}, "reptoid" = {"Reptoids"}, "rhunian" = {"Rhunians"}, "rigellian%%]"] = {"Rigellians"}, "rigellians" = {"Origin Needing Correction"}, mutant" = {"Rigellian Mutants", "Rigellians"}, recorder" = {"Rigellian Recorders", "Robots"}, giant" = {"Rime Giants"}, "robô" = {"Robôs"}, troll" = {"Rock Trolls (Orange-Skinned)"}, "roclite" = {"Roclites"}, "ru%'tai" = {"Ru'Tai", "N'Garai"}, "ruul" = {"Ruul", "Kree"}, cat" = {"Smilodon"}, tiger" = {"Smilodon"}, elf" = {"Elves of the North Pole"}, elves" = {"Elves of the North Pole"}, elf" = {"Elves of the North Pole"}, elves" = {"Elves of the North Pole"}, "sark" = {"Sarks"}, "satyr" = {"Satyrs"}, "saurian" = {"Saurians"}, "saurid" = {"Saurids"}, elf" = {"Savage Elves"}, tal" = {"M'Kraan (Scy'ar Tal)"}, nymph" = {"Water Nymphs"}, "sentimault" = {"Sentimault"}, "sentinela" = {"Sentinelas"}, "set%-spawn" = {"Set-Spawn"}, god" = {"Shark Gods"}, "shark%-god" = {"Shark Gods"}, "shi'ar" = {"Shi'ar", "Avian Form"}, genetic throwback" = {"Shi'ar Genetic Throwbacks", "Winged Characters"}, %(korea" = {"Shin (Korean Gods)", "Deities"}, "siren" = {"Sirens"}, "siris" = {"Siris"}, "sirusites" = {"Sirusites"}, god" = {"Skornheim Gods", "Virtual Immortals"}, deity" = {"Skrull Gods"}, god" = {"Skrull Gods"}, mutant" = {"Skrull Mutants (K-Class Deviants)", "Deviant Skrulls"}, %(specie" = {"Slavers (Aliens)"}, %(specie" = {"Slavers (Aliens)"}, "sleepwalkers" = {"Sleepwalkers"}, "smilodon" = {"Smilodon"}, elf" = {"Smoke Elves"}, "solon" = {"Solons"}, "sorcer" = {"Magicians"}, "sovereign" = {"Sovereign"}, beast" = {"Space Beasts"}, "spartoi" = {"Spartoi"}, of vengeance" = {"Spirits of Vengeance"}, of vengeance" = {"Spirits of Vengeance"}, "squirrels" = {"Squirrels"}, "stonian" = {"Stonians"}, "strontian" = {"Strontians"}, coloss" = {"Storm Colossi"}, giant" = {"Storm Giants"}, "succubi" = {"Succubi", "Demons (Full Listing)"}, "succubus" = {"Succubi", "Demons (Full Listing)"}, soldado" = {"Super-Soldados"}, "super%-soldado" = {"Super-Soldados"}, "sintezóide" = {"Sintezóides"}, "sintozoide" = {"sintozóides"}, "taa%-ano" = {"Taa-anos"}, "tebbel" = {"Deviants of Tebbel"}, "technarch" = {"Technarchy", "Techno-Organic Virus"}, "tenger" = {"Tenger", "Deities", "True Immortals"}, "teotl" = {"Teteoh", "Deities", "True Immortals"}, "teōtl" = {"Teteoh", "Deities", "True Immortals"}, "teteoh" = {"Teteoh", "Deities", "True Immortals"}, "tēteoh" = {"Teteoh", "Deities", "True Immortals"}, "termini" = {"Termini"}, "terrigen" = {"Terrigenesis", "Mutates"}, traveler" = {"Time Travelers"}, %(olimpo" = {"Titãs"}, "titaniana" = {"Titanianos", "Eternos (Homo immortalis)"}, %(olimpo" = {"Titãs"}, "traanian" = {"Traanians"}, "tribbitite" = {"Tribbitites"}, "trill" = {"Trills"}, %(outro mundo" = {"Trolls (Outro Mundo)"}, of hades" = {"Trolls of Hades"}, of the nine worlds" = {"Asgardian Trolls"}, %(otherworld" = {"Trolls (Otherworld)"}, of the nine worlds" = {"Asgardian Trolls"}, "troyjan" = {"Troyjans"}, faerie" = {"True Faeries (Old Ones)", "Old Ones"}, "tryks" = {"Tryks", "Vampires", "Undead"}, "tsyrani" = {"Tsyrani"}, de danaan" = {"Tuatha de Danaan", "Deities", "True Immortals"}, "tzitzimime" = {"Tzitzimime", "Demons (Full Listing)"}, "uranian" = {"Uranians"}, %(alien" = {"Uncreated (Aliens)"}, %(demon" = {"Uncreated (Demons)"}, "undead" = {"Undead"}, "undergod" = {"Undergods"}, one" = {"Undying Ones", "Class Three Demons", "Demons (Full Listing)"}, "uni%-mind" = {"Uni-Minds & Over-Minds", "Gestalt Characters"}, "unicorn" = {"Unicorns"}, "valkyr" = {"Valkyries"}, "vanir" = {"Vanir", "Deities", "Virtual Immortals"}, " = {"Vi-Locks", "Techno-Organic Virus", "Metal Body", "Legacy Virus Victims"}, demon" = {"Voodoo Demons", "Demons (Full Listing)"}, magic" = {"Magicians", "Houngans and Voodoo Priests"}, priest" = {"Magicians", "Houngans and Voodoo Priests"}, "warlock" = {"Magicians"}, "warpie" = {"Warpies", "Mutates", "Humans (Homo sapiens)"}, "warpsmith" = {"Warpsmiths"}, nymph" = {"Water Nymphs"}, "wendigo" = {"Wendigos", "Magic-Based Mutates", "Animal Form"}, "werewolf" = {"Werewolves", "Magic-Based Mutates", "Lupine Form"}, "whirldemon" = {"Whirldemons", "Class Three Demons", "Demons (Full Listing)"}, room" = {"White Room Kymellians"}, "wilameanis" = {"Wilameanis"}, inhuman" = {"Inhumans (Inhomo supremis)", "Bird-People"}, witch " = {"Magicians"}, "witchbreed" = {"Mutants (Homo superior)"}, "wizard" = {"Magicians"}, god" = {"Wolf Gods"}, lord" = {"Wolf Men"}, man" = {"Wolf Men"}, men" = {"Wolf Men"}, "wolf%-god" = {"Wolf Gods"}, "wugin" = {"Wugin"}, inhuman" = {"Wraith Inhumans", "Dire Wraiths"}, "yazata" = {"Yazatas", "Deities", "True Immortals"}, "zehoberi" = {"Zen-Whoberis"}, whoberi" = {"Zen-Whoberis"}, "zen%-whoberi" = {"Zen-Whoberis"}, "zenn%-laviano" = {"Zenn-Lavianos"}, "zn%'rx" = {"Zn'rx"}, "zombie" = {"Zombies", "Undead"}, } -- Put all of the exceptions where you don't want a category, but part of one of the valid words might exist in your field (e.g. don't categorise as Fur if fur is in something else not specified in the valid area) -- Syntax: "word_to_look_up" = {"Examples where the exception is part of another categorization (for documentation, not used in code)" ... } local exceptions = { "alien" = {"alien symbiote"}, "avian" = {"zenn%-lavian"}, "centaurian" = {"alpha centaurians"}, "goblin" = {"goblin formula"}, "goblin" = {"goblin serum"}, "neo" = {"neo-mutants"}, "nymph" = {"sea nymphs"}, "oz" = {"synthozoids"}, } local origins = { "valid" = valid, "exceptions" = exceptions } return origins